eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zek, die orkischen Öden
Zek, or The Orcish Wastes as it is often called by men, is a portion of the remnants of the once-mighty Jaggedpine Forest. The orcs of the Deathfist Empire have held control of the entirety of this island for many years and, in that time, they have reduced the once-sprawling forest to a mere husk of its former glory. Lore Much of the forest has been stripped down to barren, charred earth. The orcs have begun mining deep into the ground for iron and coal, and use the timbers of the ancient Jagged Pines to construct their warships. What was once a thing of beauty is now, for the most part, a grand redwood forest on the verge of becoming a wasteland of orc industrialization. Zek has become a battlefield of sorts, as a band of woodland defenders named the Green Hoods have seized control of a coastal keep. From this keep, they now launch assaults against the orcs stationed on the hills opposite the beachhead. They also sneak small teams through the enemy lines and send them deep into orc territory to gather information and to disrupt orc organization. :''- From Cogglesworth's Tour of Norrath: Part 1'' Geography The Orcish Wastes are riddled with natural barriers that divide the land into valleys. Orcs inhabit many of the valleys, but dangerous wildlife also inhabits many of them. The Deathfist orcs have plundered the land for timber and ore, and most regions are utterly scarred. A great open pit in the center of the island exposes a vast mining complex. Travel Travel to the Orcish Wastes by boat (bell) from the Thundering Steppes. Travellers arrive at the on the south shore of the island. Once there, all travel is done by foot or by mount. Travel through Zek is hindered by impassable terrain. Almost all passable routes are marked by roads. The roads are almost as dangerous as the rest of the land, and a traveller must be wary and know his escape route, lest he flee into even greater danger. Orcs and even hillcats are known to set ambushes to catch the unwary. Those who complete a quest called The Right Brothers will earn the right to use a catapult at to fly instantly to the valley beside Deathfist Citadel. Completion of this quest requires venturing deep inside the citadel. Map Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location |- | Todesfaust-Zitadelle | 36-44 | Gruppe | Instanz (2 Stunden) | Past the |- | Tallon Hording Halls | 30-34 | Solo or Group | Instance (20 min) | Around the edge of |- | Die Sullon-Minen | 34-38 | Solo or Group | Instance (40 min) | Around the edge of |- | The Darkened Den | 36-40 | Solo or Group | Instance (10 min) | South edge of |} An simpler level 35 version of Deathfist Citadel is available by finding and inspecting The rusty key, which is dropped by random creatures around the zone. Raids ! Raid Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Typical Duration ! Lockout (on Success) |- | Deserted Mine | 45-50 | 4 Groups | 20 min | 3 days 15 hours |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Donnersteppen | 20-30 | South (across the Sea of Crossed Swords) | via Mariner Bell at |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | Safe spot |- | | Behind hostile territory |- | | Closest respawn point to Deathfist Citadel |} Quests * * - all quests that go to or start in DFC *Collection Quests in Zek Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Verzauberte Lande | 30-40 | Zerschmetterte Lande | Another good place for level 30-35 quests |- | Feerrott | 35-45 | Zerschmetterte Lande | A more challenging zone |- | Dampfquellen-Gebirge | 35-50 | Faydwer | Many level 35-45 quests |} Low-level adventurers interested in harvesting nodes in a T4 zone will find the area of the Enchanted Lands near the Mariner's Bell to be much less dangerous than Zek.